


Blackwatch Brat

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Blackwatch Brat [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Childhood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sarcasm, Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Zoelle Wolfe grew up in Blackwatch, she was there going the happy times as well as the sad times.And she was there at the end...[This is a very bad summary but I suddenly drew a blank xD]





	Blackwatch Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts).



> This is a gift to Gaqalesqua for just simply writing the most amazing stories and finally getting me to write this.
> 
> Zoelle Wolfe is a Cree First Nations girl from Enoch Cree Nation, Alberta as are her parents, David and Ashley Wolfe. She was ten when everything was cruelly ripped away from her. 
> 
> Also these are going to be one shots, so some might not be tied to others and will happen during random times. I'll let you know.
> 
> Might do one when she's older but I am still working on it and I have no idea who to pair her with, I just love all the guys of Overwatch xD

"Shit!"

"Zoelle Anna Wolfe! Did you just curse?!"

Zoelle jumped in surprise, dropping the tools that she had been holding, before she slowly turned around to look up at the stern face of her mother, Ashley Wolfe.

"....Erm...No?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? Then what did you say?"

"...Shot?"

"Uh huh." Ashley said. "Where did you learn that word from?"

Zoelle stared at her mother and said, "It's Blackwatch, no one censors their language here."

The older Cree woman slapped her hand over her face and groaned, "And Gabe wondered why your first word was 'asshole'..." What Zoe said was true, no one here in Blackwatch HQ ever watched what they said around the girl so she had a very colorful vocabulary thanks to them.

Despite Ashley's best attempt of not swearing in front of her daughter.

"...Just don't curse in front of your dad or me." Ashley said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Zoelle turned around to continue working on what looked to be a robotic wolf.

Ashley silently watched her daughter with a small smile, her little genius that liked to tinker with stuff. Though Winston had been a tad upset when Zoelle had messed with Athena, the girl didn't like being spied on so she kind of messed with the AI's settings. The older Cree woman reached up and patted her daughter's black hair before she straightened. "You dad and I are going on a mission so be good and listen to Gabe."

"What happened to Jesse watching me? Or even Genji?"

"All you have to do is fix them with your puppy eyes and they'll let you do whatever you want." Ashley said crossing her arms. "Gabe is immune to trick of yours."

"That's because Gabe doesn't have a heart..."

Suddenly Zoelle was lifted off the ground by the scruff of her shirt, she yelped and dropped her tools as a Spanish accented voice said, "What was that, Blackwatch Brat?" 

She snapped her eyes towards a frowning Gabe and smiled, "Yo!"

"Don't 'yo' me, brat."

Zoelle wrinkled her nose at him and said, "Ooo, you're grumpy as always."

"Between you and those two clowns, I have every right to be grumpy." Gabriel gritted out resisting the urge to shake the girl before he turned to look at Ashley. "Why are you still here?"

Ashley gave him a half smile and said, "Sorry, sir, just making sure that you weren't going to kill my kid."

"If she kept her smart ass remarks to herself than I won't kill her." Gabe said before he eyeballed Zoe.

Zoelle waved her arms around and kicked her legs as she shouted, "Oppression! Gabe is a tyrant!!"

Now Gabe did (gently) shake her as he hissed out, "Shut it, Blackwatch brat."

Zoelle blew a raspberry at Gabe in response after he stopped shaking her.

The older Cree woman stifled a laugh at her daughter's antics and the look that Gabe gave her. Despite his talk and actions, she knew that he too had a soft spot for the 'blackwatch brat'. "Be a good girl and listen to Gabe while we're gone." Ashley said with a smile and wave before she left to go looking for her partner. 

But before she was out of earshot, she heard her daughter asking, "You going to let me go now?" Then a grunt before Zoelle's voice crying out. "Ow! My tailbone!" The older Cree woman silently hoped that her daughter would still be alive when she returned at the end of the week...

**Author's Note:**

> Zoe was taught how to fight by these guys btw
> 
> Blackwatch brat is something that everyone calls her and Zoe wears it with pride.
> 
> To be honest, I do like Zoe's interactions with Gabe the most.


End file.
